red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
White
Whites are an upper tier Color, though not as high level as Gold. Many are priests and priestesses who oversee the ritual functions of Society, preserving the traditions of old. These rituals tend to be done by virgin maidens wielding iron daggers and gold laurels, while children carry triangular standards of scepters, swords, and scrolls with laurels. Many others fulfill the role of a mentor, teaching young Golds about their role in Society. Despite these roles, it is stated that some white Judiciars also wielded real power in the Society. Overall, Whites fulfill many of the religious, educational, and appraisal functions. The highest honor any White can achieve, is to become a Justice. Young Whites who begin training to become Justices are known as a Chance. While most other Whites study in local cloisters, Chances are initiated into monastic sanctuaries, where they study and meditate, seeking to abandon their humanity and embody the spirit of justice. After a lifetime within these sanctuaries, if a Chance reaches a state of transcendence and has the courage, she may chemically blind herself. At this, she has now become a Justice, the most elite of the hierophants. Traditional Gold trials and duels are officiated and overseen by the Fates: a pair consisting of an elder Justice and her Chance. In duels, the Justice bears an iron rod and laurel branch. She gives the opening benediction and is seated on a chair of bone. The Chance carries a bag of white sand and creates a ring around the duelists. Lastly, she initiates the duel by breaking a small branch of elm. In Gold trials, the Justice sits on a seat of elm, while the Chance instead sits on a chair of bone. The purpose of the Fates in this case, is to assess the trial and intervene to levy additional charges. The Chance bears a small iron bell. Based on her judgment, she may ring her bell. This is where the term "unless chance strikes" originates from. Upon doing so, the trial is interrupted, and she will pass her recommendation of additional charges to the Court. While the Whites are incapable of enforcing the accusation and are not required to provide evidence, it is unthinkable for courts to disregard a Chance's recommendation. This Chance was instrumental in pushing The Rim Olympic Councils to levy the additional charge condemning their sovereign. Commonly, many Whites do not take the path of the Justice. In the Core, many Whites seek out more profitable and worldly pursuits. For example, some may take up roles as brokers for guilds. A White from the Ophion Guild, for example, brokered an agreement with Dido au Romulus to exchange sensitive information. Oslo, a White broker secretly working for the Syndicate, utilizes his extensive studies of history and military, to appraise artifacts. He is described wearing a white business suit and living in a lavish penthouse. Whites who serve more ritualistic roles provide benedictions at weddings or perform executions. Though Grays act as law enforcement along with the ever-obedient Obsidians, Whites also possess many methods for extracting information out of fugitives. Matteo implies that they have specially built facilities for this purpose, and utilise crude methods such as bodily mutilation all the way to truth serums. Their naming system seems to be very simple, as most are named after virtues, or similar. There appears to be no system of family names or surnames, as all the Whites seen have only first names. es:Blancos Category:HighColors